


The Dragon Queen

by QualityReader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azalea Potter(Harry Potter), Can't back out now, Creature Harry, Drakon - Freeform, Fem!Harry Potter/Harem, Female Harry Potter, GenderBentHarry Potter, Harry Potter/Harem - Freeform, I promise, I'll still make it work somehow, I'm committed, Multi, Powerful Harry, War, You'll be surprised by the pairings, dragon - Freeform, female power, lots of omc, slight bit of Dragon Riders of Pern influences!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityReader/pseuds/QualityReader
Summary: Azalea Potter had always been told she was a freak by her loving relatives. Finding out she was a witch made her realize they were actually right about that. However, she was a freak of a witch too. It made sense then, that even having a creature inheritance still made her a freak. Of course, it did.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/OMC, Harry Potter/Surprise, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! This had gone on long enough! That is, hoarding my stories afraid to let others read them as i have updated my other main story i came across this one again and thought...well why not?
> 
> I know this is a trope used too often but its a good trope! I was inspired by StarlightMassacre's story but mine is completely different! For one thing my Harry is a girl. For another, well you'll see as i keep on updating!
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy this story!
> 
> By the way, if you're able to please show some support either through reviews, faves or my Kofi account! Its JarvadQreader! Have a nice day!

00000

Azalea snapped her eyes open with a gasp of agony, reaching out a hand that still did not reach its target.

Sitting up she couldn't help the sob that broke out of her dry lips, trying to muffle the following sounds out of her mouth.

It wouldn't do to wake her relatives.

Rubbing her eyes, she tried to calm herself down even if she felt as if she was drowning.

It was useless to even try to get to sleep, she wouldn't be able to close her eyes for long. She'd just see Sirius again. With that same surprised shock unknowing that he was falling through to his death.

There hadn't been anything Azalea could do. She couldn't even avenge her own godfather then.

She tried to stand up, but she stumbled. Losing her balance and feeling as if she wasn't just wet with sweat anymore. Her back felt uncomfortable, groaning she tried to stretch but a searing pain made her gasp in wordless shock especially when she felt as if she couldn't stretch herself out properly.

Azalea fell down kneeling on the floor trying to catch her breath and she heard Hedwig bark in concern.

"I-I'm fine, g-girl. Just a b-bit of pain."

And it was true, the pain was nothing to the welts her uncle did when she was younger. The suddenness of it shocked her more than the actual pain itself.

Looking back over her shoulder her eyes widened at the color of gold, it seemed burnished yet bright. Groaning she rubbed her eyes again and felt a strange sensation.

Her hands didn't feel like skin.

Blinking she stared at her hands.

Or rather, her claws.

Azalea stiffened. Her mind felt blank, but it was also racing at the same time. She couldn't catch up to her thoughts and carefully she raised a hand to run through her hair but she stiffened again.

She felt a spike on her head.

Horns?

Abruptly she stood up and almost fell losing her balance again. But she was determined this time. Carefully she walked steadily to the bathroom. With a deep breath she glanced up at the mirror above the sink and just stared.

She looked like a gold statue.

With literal emerald gems for eyes.

And…there were seven horns protruding from her face.

Diagonally from the ends of her eyes a slight bump continued to burst out from her skin but it looked like a smooth transition. Above the two were three more. The two nearest shorter but the middle one longer. Two smaller ones at the edges of her jaw. Her face actually looked more sculpted with harsher angles. And as she looked closer, she saw her ears partially covered by her now much longer hair to be pointed. With two pointed ends at the top to be exact.

Her skin on closer inspection was actually not skin anymore but tiny almost unnoticeable scales. It all wasn't a solid gold color some were bigger and darker or colored lighter but all in the shades of gold.

Azalea saw all of this clearly for once without her glasses because her eyes were actual emerald faceted gemstones. And she knew that for sure when she didn't feel any pain when she had hesitantly poked it. Thankfully, she still actually had eyelids, but it was entirely unnerving to not see her iris moving when she looked in another direction.

Her longer hair was weird and it still looked impossible to tame but at least it was still the deep black almost blue that it was and it actually looked like it was styled with the way it curled and not like a tangle of mess because she gave up using anything on it.

Observing the rest of her body she saw that all of her skin were replaced by tiny scales that were luckily still was like her skin even if it was a different texture. She found spikes yet again on her elbows.

She snorted. That definitely put new meaning to her pointed elbows.

Of course, she couldn't ignore the claws now on her hands and feet instead of nails. Inspecting it she concluded that it could definitely rake even through metal if how she clawed easily through the sink was any indication. She couldn't even be bothered with worrying about her relatives reaction to that.

Sighing she finally looked at the most eye-catching change.

Azalea's giant wings.

And look she even had a matching tail.

Of course the two were golden but much like her head it had a generous amount of spikes and looking at the bumps in the remains of her torn shirt her spine also had it.

On her bat like wings the top had spikes along with the tips. Her tail was also had spikes along its spine and to complete it the tip of it could be extended much like having a club with nails.

All in all she looked like a dragonoid human.

And as all the spikes seemed familiar, a Hungarian horntail at that.

What the bloody hell happened to her?

At least she could probably fly now.

00000

After an hour of internally freaking out as she cleaned herself as quietly as possible, she was back at her room sitting in front of Hedwig and staring at her numbly.

"What am I supposed to do Hedwig?" Azalea miserably said.

Hedwig just stared at her concernedly hooting now and then and clawing her cage doors insistently.

She started, "Shit sorry Hedwig, its been two days since we came back and I haven't even broke you free from that cage."

Hurriedly she used the lock picking set the twins gave her to open the cage and her snowy owl was quick to perch on her shoulder to carefully groom her. Being careful of her horns but curiously tapping at it anyway.

Azalea's lips quirked up the slightest bit, "It's fine girl, it doesn't hurt anymore."

She sighed turning morose again looking out at the window to see the lightening sky. Her first thought had been to call Sirius but then she was hit all over again that the man was dead. She wanted to contact Remus but she wasn't sure if the man would want to talk to her again after basically killing his remaining best friend.

Speaking of she would've contacted Ron or Hermione but she wasn't sure she wanted to do that after basically putting them in the hospital because of her stupidity. Same with her hesitance to contact Neville, Luna and Ginny. She didn't know how to face them after putting them in danger like that.

She sighed shakily barely holding back the panic that was creeping on her. She had read about creature inheritance or magic inheritance on a magical person's sixteenth birthday but even if that was what happened to her it was too early. It wasn't even July yet! And besides, she had never heard of dragon people before.

Groaning she grabbed at her hair again but only got pecked by Hedwig for ruining her work. She sighed, "Sorry girl but I'm out of options here I don't know—"

Abruptly she stopped at noticing a pile of money on her desk.

The Bank!

"Hedwig, I want you to stay here while I go out for a while I'm taking my invisibility cloak and heading to Gringotts. Surely the Potter accounts have records or something about this! I keep forgetting to inquire about the account but now is a good time as any!"

Hedwig only hooted indignantly at her and she placated the snowy owl, "Hedwig if I take you with me someone might know you. You're rather famous for being my beautiful owl, girl. I'd get caught."

Hedwig puffed up in pride before hooting imperiously in agreement.

Azalea chuckled, "Why thank you for your kind approval, Madam"

Sighing she got up to prepare what she'd need for a trip to Diagon Ally. It definitely wasn't going to be easy.

00000

Or not.

She tried to focus feeling rather off balanced at her additions and the fact that things seemed to be going her way for once.

After she hailed the knight bus, she quickly slipped in. She was just wondering on how to inform them of her destination when just his luck the next stop _was_ Diagon Ally. She slipped out with the other passengers but not without dropping two galleons at Stan's pockets. From there it was easy enough to get to the bank.

The ally was mostly empty and she attributed that to the blaring headlines of Voldemort's return. It didn't stop her from being careful as she headed to the bank as sneakily as she could manage it. Stopping just as she was in range with the goblins outside the door.

She was tempted to just wait to come through with an entering customer but the rhyme keeps getting stuck on her head.

She had to inform them first, before she was labeled a thief and probably killed in broad daylight.

Taking a deep breath, she came within what she supposed was the goblin's hearing range before clearing her throat softly.

The two guards stiffened, and she hurriedly stated, "Mister Goblin, I'm not here to do any harm. I'm only in my invisibility cloak because I went through my creature inheritance with…eye catching differences."

The goblin nearest her sneered, "Why should we believe you human?"

Azalea gulped, "Please I only need the records from my family's vault, I don't know what I turned into and I can't find a way to a least hide it."

The goblin now looked considering, "Show me your face creature."

She hesitantly adjusted the cloak until she could finally show her face. The goblin blinked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Come, I'll escort you to a teller. Remember creature, we don't do charity."

Azalea sighed in relief nodding, "I understand, may I know your name then mister goblin."

"Snapjaw"

She followed the goblin to a teller now completely invisible once again. Hopefully, she'd actually have a lead this time.

For a moment, the two talked in their own language before Snapjaw snapped, "Creature tell the Teller your name."

"Azalea Potter, sir." She said in a low voice making sure they wouldn't be overheard by the few customers the bank had this early in the morning.

The two goblins stared at where they guessed she was in shock before turning almost hostile and the teller snapped out, "Be very sure of your claims creature, we will conduct a test and if you are not who you are be assured you would definitely not like the consequences."

Azalea was confused before rationalizing that someone had probably pretended to be her to get to her vaults, "Yes sir, I'd be willing to take an oath if that's what it takes."

The Teller stared longer before nodding, "Very well, come I'll take you to your account manager."

Before following the teller who she still did not know the name of she turned back to the guard, "Thank you Snapjaw, I'll ask my account manager to transfer the payment to you."

Snapjaw stared at where the voice had come from surprised before nodding and silently going back to his station.

She hurriedly followed the teller who though fast walking thankfully still had shorter strides as they went through several corridors. She was sure she'd be completely lost navigating through it before coming upon a door that had strange markings in the front. The teller knocked in what she was hesitant to think was a pattern before a gruff voice from the inside barked, "Come in!"

Another goblin was seated in a sturdy but ornate looking desk. In front of it were two rather ordinary chairs compared to the throne like one the goblin was sitting in. "Well teller RIpjaw? Our _client?"_

Azalea almost flinched at the derisive tone but steeled herself. She didn't know what she did wrong but she was here for something and she would get it.

She slipped off the Invisibility Cloak and folded it, placing it inside the book bag she brought, staring straight into the eyes of the clearly disdainful goblin even as she saw the shock at her appearance.

"Back to your station teller. I shall deal with our _client_."

Teller Ripjaw bowed slightly before leaving and she was left with the disdainful goblin who looked her over before indicating at the chair in front of him. "Let us confirm your identity before anything else creature. I'd recommend options but considering who you claim to be and your creature inheritance your best course of action would be to take our most comprehensive inheritance test. This is my only warning to you creature. It's our most expensive inheritance test and any families you might be the heir to have responsibilities you _will_ be held accountable for."

The goading visage of the goblin made it impossible to stop the snarl that escaped her lips.

He only raised a disdainful eyebrow at her.

Gritting her teeth she practically hissed yes.

The goblin scoffed but obligingly brought out flat box. Inside was a potion, a crystal bowl that actually seemed to be made of just one giant diamond, a knife and a parchment. Each one was unique even the parchment and she had the strangest urge to take all of them with her.

"Drink that. Once you feel as if you are burning make a cut and pour your blood into the bowl until its full."

Glaring, she didn't think twice before doing as told. Which made her regret not thinking it through right after at the burning content of the potion. It was like she drank liquid fire! Her jaw clenched as she felt as if she really was burning from the inside out before jerkily taking the knife before making a cut at her palm stopping short of completely stabbing through it. The pain didn't even register.

Slowly the bowl filled completely and she barely noticed her cut healing as she watched the goblin take out thongs made especially for the bowl before tipping the contents over to the parchment. It unraveled by itself and she watched as the blood came alive to write itself in the parchment glowing gold.

She was barely able to even glimpse at the writing before the goblin snatched it as soon as it stopped glowing. Examining its contents the goblin looked stiffer and stiffer as he read.

"What? What is it?" She asked unable to hold back her curiosity.

The goblin stiffly handed her the parchment, "It seems we have a lot to talk about Ms. Potter."

Confused she started reading the parchment and abruptly paled.

_**Hoc Unum In H** _ _**æ** _ _**reditatem** _

_**Possidentem** _

_**Azalea Phoebe Potter** _

_**Pater -Mater** _

_**James Fleamont Potter-Lily Anne Potter nee Evans** _

_**Patrimonium-Primogenita** _

_**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter - The Ancient House of Evans** _

_**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell -The Royal House of Pendragon** _

_**The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor -The Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw** _

_**Victorum** _

_**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Syltherin** _

_**The Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt** _

_**Patrinus** _

_**Sirius Orion Black -Alicia Grace Longbottom nee Smith** _

_**Legatum** _

_**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black** _

_**The Ancient and Noble House of Crelli** _

_**The Ancient House of Steborne** _

_**The Noble House of Petwell** _

_**The Ancient House of Shanherd** _

_**The Ancient House of Cliffgard** _

_**The Noble House of Wildell** _

_**The Noble House of Hollostar** _

_**The Noble House of Chalton** _

_**The Ancient House of Rothhall** _

_**The Ancient House of Bonnestel** _

_**The Ancient House of Thornrow** _

_**The Ancient House Hartmere** _

_**The Noble House of Claymond** _

_**Fiducia** _

_**Vault 837** _

"I-I don't understand? What does all of this mean? Why are there even so many?! I don't get the different titles, why are they different!? I only did this to confirm my identity and maybe find out why I look like this! Not-not find out about all this names!" Azalea was panting by the end of it looking to be on the verge of fainting.

The goblin harrumphed, "Are you telling me Ms. Potter that you don't even know about ancestry in the Wizarding World?"

"How!? I only found out about magic six years ago! I don't know anything about this!" Azalea snapped back.

The goblin narrowed his eyes, "Did you receive your Account Statements Ms. Potter?"

She couldn't help but scoff, "I barely receive any mail at all!"

Now the goblin definitely looked surprised, before he cursed in his language.

Azalea let him finish feeling tempted to join in with a full curse load but refrained, clenching her fists.

Looking highly uncomfortable the goblin started speaking, "I apologize Ms. Potter. I was not aware of your lack of knowledge in this area. Gringotts have done you a great disservice. We did not realize that you were not answering our mails because you were not in fact _receiving_ them. As far as we were concerned, you couldn't be bothered to check on your accounts yourself."

She blinked, so that was probably why the goblin was so disdainful of her earlier, "Do you mean I'm missing some mail because what? Someone stole them?"

The goblin nodded seriously, "That is correct Ms. Potter. By all accounts you should be swimming in mail with how many people would have tried to send you letters after your defeat of the Dark Lord. The Vault 837 is actually the culmination of all the gifts people had sent you through the bank for defeating him. Most of those Houses you are now the Heiress of are actually currently extinct lines who have bequeathed it to the defeater of the Dark Lord or the result of those families specifically naming you as Heiress in their wills."

Azalea nodded in understanding, still pale and now more queasy at the thought of people's gratitude when she was sure it was more the doing of her mother that had defeated Voldemort the first time more than anything she did at that time.

"How about the titles then? O-one of them is a _Royal House_." A very familiar family name at that.

The goblin smirked though it was tinged with a bit of awe, "That Ms. Potter is better research through a book. But in answer for your Royal House their status is pretty obvious I should think."

"No, no, no, no, no! There are no Royal Houses here! I'm pretty sure the only Royal Family here is the Queen's family! You know? Long live the Queen and all that!"

The infernal smirk only grew wider, "Oh no Ms. Potter the Magical World has its own Royal Family. I suggest you read up on it."

Azalea grimaced, "Fine! Then how about what I am now?"

The goblin grunted rolling his eyes, "Of course you also haven't read that. What you are Miss Potter is a Drakon. A fairly unusually colored one at that. If you are wondering why it came so early well Creature Inheritance have a tendency to appear after extremely traumatizing experiences. To the point that no matter what age you might be you would have inherited the creature. Do add that to your reading materials."

Azalea couldn't help it she groaned out loud holding on to her sanity by a thread. "What am I supposed to do with all these houses then? And where exactly would I be able to find books on this? I doubt Flourish and Blotts is gonna cut it."

Looking disgusted the goblin answered, "Of course not! No, you may take books from your Main Family Vaults, for a fee of course. As for the houses well, that's what I am for I will first consolidate all your properties. I will have the other goblins managing your other accounts help. A week from now we should be able to send you a complete inventory of your properties. Then you can decide what to do with them."

Sighing she replied, "Okay I understand that what are the Main Family Vaults? Are you telling me I have more than one per House?"

The goblin looked flabbergasted, "Right, read on all this subjects Ms. Potter then we can discuss again after a week or so. For now, I shall hand you your Heiress rings. Just place your parchment in this box and close it."

Azalea nodded watching as when the goblin opened it again the parchment was now on top of the aforementioned rings.

Dragging the box closer to her, she looked at the number of rings, "There's only nine of them?"

"Only the twice-blessed have Head of House rings."

She nodded before first inspecting the Potter ring, it had a burnished gold body that was shaped as if it had rocks melted together. It had two small rubies at the sides because his house crest took up the middle. It was a wand and sword overlapping with the words Mors Novissima Inimica.

"Death, the Last enemy…" she put it on and felt a gentle warmth suffuse her.

Her eyes widened before she looked over the other rings. She would've inspected each one if not for the goblin clearing his throat. She glared at him before one by one wearing the rest of the rings. They all felt somehow different from each other though luckily not one seemed hostile. However when she wore the Pendragon ring she felt as if she was carrying a heavy weight she could not shrug off.

"Now Heiress Pendragon, I have called—"

Azalea couldn't help but interrupt, "Wait, what? Have I changed my name with this?!"

The goblin looked irritated, "The Royal House of Pendragon will of course take precedence within your many, many surnames. Now as I was saying before being rudely interrupted—"

She scoffed, "I am rude? You haven't even introduced yourself dear goblin!"

He stopped blinking his eyes wide before clearing his throat, "Right, you haven't read even a single missive from Gringotts. I am Snarlclaw, your Potter Account manager. Now, may I return to what I was saying?"

Azalea nodded looking sheepish.

"I have called a colleague to check on your magic, any ward you have would not have been affected by the cleansing potion and your inheritance so this way we might be able to track down where your mail have gone to."

Azalea nodded. This was going to be a long day. She knew it already.

00000

Azalea petted Hedwig on her lap trying to put her mind in order before studying the books.

It was almost evening already by the time she returned but thankfully her relatives just thought she was locking herself up in her room yet again.

So many things happened today, she didn't have the time to process at the bank as she was plied with new information continuously.

So first things first.

She was actual royalty.

She didn't know yet what that would entail but she made sure to get the books from her vaults itching to learn more about her discoveries today.

She did have a mail redirection ward on and they had tracked it to Hogwarts. She wanted to question the headmaster but that might mean spilling everything that happened today and she really would rather not.

Once she was back at Hogwarts, she'd find it herself and depending on how big it was then she'd ask for dobby's help.

She had health problems but the Drakon inheritance took care of it already so on that front at least she wouldn't have to worry about it. However the scars would all stay. Apparently it even transferred over to her other body in the form of different colored scales. She would need a proper appointment with a personal healer who she could trust with both her forms but she didn't know where exactly to start with that. The only one she knew was Madam Pomfrey but apparently there was a difference between a mediwitch and a healer.

She had to study intensely about all her inherited houses especially the main nine because she only had a year before she had to take up the Head of House rings.

If any of those houses still had a Head of House she could've waited to take those up, until the Head decreed her eligible actually, but unfortunately they were all dead. Except for Voldemort.

But then again he had been cast out from the family magic after she had won his house thru Right of Conquest. She was nervous about Voldemort knowing about that but at the same time utterly vindicated.

That was another thing she learned. Family Magic.

Apparently the Purebloods had some sense to what they were saying. All blessed titles of Families had their own particular branch of magic the excelled at above others. It was a culmination of excelling at a branch of magic for decades until the talent itself stuck with the magic of the family. That was the reason she had to study extensively actually. She had to at least be able to do her House's magic to be accepted by the Head of House ring. If not…well, she might actually succeed in something Voldemort could not against her.

She couldn't escape it either since the Head of House ring will call to its wearer until it was put on. Ignoring it will only lead to insanity, as evidenced by the stories Snarlclaw had loved to share with her.

Honestly even if that Inheritance Ritual didn't kill through bankruptcy everything that followed definitely will.

If on her 17th birthday she succeeded on actually becoming the Head of the House then she'd be able to present herself to the Wizengamot then the ICW. It only reached the ICW because apparently she was the Royal among Royals.

Of course she could also refrain from doing that, even declining rulership, if and only if Magic herself let her.

Yes, magic was a she.

The entity that she had always felt was apparently very much real and had a whole religion dedicated to her. A religion only the purebloods practiced now due to the prejudice of society. She needed to learn more about her magics before she could properly essentially 'speak' with her. Something no one knew to do today.

More homework.

Then there was the actual creature inheritance.

She had been able to retract her changes. Looking human now but healthier and with a longer hair. It was a mind over matter thing how to remain in her human form. If she didn't manage to control her responses or her emotions it was likely to emerge again. So she might actually have to get back at learning Occlumency again.

She was going to need some help, she just knew it.

After she found more footing here though. She wasn't sure how she'd even ask or help if she didn't know what she was doing.

Sighing she finished petting Hedwig and turned to her newly dubbed library trunk. It was actually her mother's trunk and she couldn't wait to explore their things. She had stuffed her father's things in it too along with the multitude of books she had grabbed from her vaults. She didn't have time to truly explore it since they were about to do an inventory of it so she made quick work of just glancing at titles and grabbing anything of interest.

Which, was a _lot._

Cracking her neck she went right through it.

00000

Days passed and July started, Azalea studied by day and meditated by night. Thankfully, her relatives ignored her for the most part only making her cook as part of her chores before she was left on her own.

She had found another more comprehensive book on Occlumency and after reading it instantly transformed and gave great heaving sobs.

It wasn't her fault.

Snape just didn't know how to teach for shit.

That 'clear your mind' nonsense? That only worked on some people, there were at least three other methods in this book and several more in other countries' practices.

It lessened the guilt she felt at Sirius' death but it wasn't gone completely. It was still her fault they were in that kind if situation in the first place. If she just tried to _think_ before taking action maybe none of them would've gotten hurt at all.

She took particularly well to focusing on one thing until everything else fell away. She focused on flying until one night she opened her eyes to a blue sky.

That was her mindscape, a blue sky filled with endless clouds.

The irony of being 'empty-headed' made her snort.

In here, every time she appeared, she was already riding a broom but she doubted anyone else entering would be prepared for it. She had tried flying down but there didn't seem to be any ground here. That is until she thought hard on it.

The ground only appeared when she was hurtling down on a wronski feint. Typical, even the ground only came when she was doing a maneuver that did it.

There were no trees just plains where further searching she found Hogwarts. In all her splendor, in how she exactly remembered it though it was surrounded by the black lake. The only way to get to the castle was either to swim through it or with her broom.

Exploring the castle led her to the discovery that it had the memories she wanted to bury deep in her. Reliving it was painful but relaxing, as if she was finally getting to know herself better with each organizing. Every other memory or knowledge she had though, well those were apparently all the clouds.

No wonder it would've been easy to read her mind. Every though she wad was practically floating around her head.

She found the most important memories and went about securing it. Everything else she would've to go through one by one.

The only thing she had managed to completely secure was the castle. Which on inspection had a room she could not access through. The Chamber of Secrets.

This all took a week and a half of meditation, the rest of her memories she'd have to go through for the rest of her life as she made new memories.

In that time, her statement of accounts arrived.

Stacked on top of each other it was almost taller than her. And yet, the books were going to be self-updating. She didn't know how many pages each one even had!

Skimming through it saw a lot of properties, a lot of contracts and a lot of shares.

Investment stuff she didn't have a clue how to do.

Right now she had the goblins handling it so she looked for a property she could stay in but was drawn instead to Grimauld place still.

The place Sirius had lived in.

While managing at the Dursleys, she knew she needed to practice magic and she wouldn't be able to practice that with all the guards outside.

Sirius' Will though, had reverted the house back to her and she was the Secret Keeper of the property now. There won't be another place more secure for her right now.

What's more she wanted to…she wasn't sure but she just wanted to be there. Find out more about that house.

Fix it up maybe. She wasn't sure about living there full time but the months before going back to Hogwarts? That, she could do.

Planning out her escape wasn't all that hard. His heiress ring gave her access to the house via Portkey.

So on a quiet day, right after her usual time to sulk in her room she portkeyed back to Sirius house with all her belongings. And if she had her way she was never going back here again.

00000


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HEY GUYS!
> 
> So I already sais this in my other regularly updated story as well and I'm saying it here too!
> 
> So! I have a problem, see, I can visualize the things I'm story making and fairly decent at artwork just check my deviantart but my laptop's ancient now. About the only thing i can do in it is type, the internet open just basically slows it down or it hangs sometimes even when i'm just typing its going to hang. The reason actually that it took so long for me to update. So! I need your help! Please visit my ko-fi account JarvadQreader! More information in the site!
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews and follows for this story, I'm just starting it and you've been such great audience already!
> 
> Enjoy a new chapter!!

* * *

The first thing that happened when Azalea arrived in Grimmauld Place was a screaming match with a portrait.

"What are you doing here you filthy half-blood?! My blasted useless son already failing his duties as a son of Black now you have the gall to—"

And Azalea just full on transformed and with a growl in her voice she practically hissed at the portrait literally spitting fire, "You don't get to call Sirius useless when it was your precious daughter of Black that killed him! Are you so proud of that?! Two sons dead because of your precious Lord Voldemort! What has loyalty done to your house now! It's thanks to me the Black House can be born again unless you'd like it better if it went to the Malfoy's who'll use and use this house, this name, this wealth all for their own! You'd be nothing without me!"

She didn't know she had it in her to be that aggressive but it was gratifying to see that apparently portraits could pale, there was no mistaking the pale pallor the one Lady Black had.

So passionate was Azalea's tirade she didn't even notice Kreacher popping in and cowering in fear from her.

Despite the House Elf's fear however you've got to admire the way he was loyal to the Blacks.

The right Black that is.

"D-don't y-you yell a-at Mistress f-filthy—"

Azalea snarled, "Oh look dearly departed Lady Black! It's your oh so loyal House Elf that was so very instrumental to the death of your only living son! I suppose he could've been the cause of your other son too huh?! I wouldn't even be surprised!"

Kreacher outright wailed at that, "No-no Kreacher's loyal he is! Even if he failed his Master Regulus! No-no! Kreacher did good—Kreacher failed—"

"Kreacher! You blasted elf what do you mean you failed Regulus!" Walburga yelled, coming out of her stupor.

Kreacher was twisting his ears now, "Kreacher so sorry Mistress! Kreacher—Kreacher failed Master Regulus!"

Azalea snorted almost getting cross-eyed at the spout of flame that produced, "Would you look at that, you failed your other son dear Lady Black. He was your favorite too wasn't he? Followed your snakey Dark Lord like the Itty Bitty slave that he is."

The mocking words weren't something Azalea usually spouted. She had more restraint than this but as she was figuring out her creature changed a lot more than just her appearance now.

Walburga looked incensed and she gritted her teeth, "What do you want girl?"

Azalea sneered, "As I'm sure you can see I've inherited the creature of my family. I need training to become the Lady of my Houses. For all that I hate you and this blasted House Elf, and I have half a mind to burn this place down, this was the last place Sirius lived in. And him, oh him I loved enough that I want to take care of this house. Turn it into the home he never had."

This time Walburga actually looked calmer, more coherent not as crazed as she usually looked.

"Tell me how my eldest son died, girl."

Grimacing Azalea really didn't want to but she supposed if nothing else this was still Sirius mother and she should know what happened.

After painfully recalling that day, which Walburga asked questions of, looking approving even at what she did to Umbridge and the other Death Eaters in the Ministry she was silent at the end.

"Kreacher. How did my Regulus die."

Azalea wasn't sure if she should be here to hear this but the curiosity was also burning in her, that was one of Sirius many regrets. How he couldn't do anything for his brother, didn't even know how he really died. Maybe this way knowing about it, she could do something. Anything she didn't manage to do for Sirius.

By the end of the tale Azalea couldn't help but stare in disbelief. Regulus tried to change, Sirius would've been so proud but he had been too late.

"Where's this locket now Kreacher." Walburga demanded looking furious but actually focused for once.

Immediately Kreacher went to get the locket and presented it to Walburga. The woman studied it before turning to Azalea. "Girl, look at the locket, what does it feel to you."

Azalea nodded, looking cautious. Seeing the locket, an expensive piece of jewelry it was clear to see, the S and the snake theme and also its connection to Voldemort made her utter, "Its Salazar Slytherin's?"

Walburga waved a hand impatiently, "That's already obvious, girl! Do something about it and tell me what's important with it!"

Azalea scowled tempted to really light the picture on fire but she had a point. Azalea wanted to know what it meant and she knew one way to find out.

" _Open,"_ She hissed in Parseltongue.

For a single moment nothing seemed to have happened before an inky blackness sprouted out of the now open locket.

An image of her Father spouted out, _"Oh no, my dear daughter. Whatever happened to you? Is this what I died for? An Inhuman Beast?"_

Then her mother, _"I should've told him to take you instead. If only I'd know what you'd become, maybe I would've been alive still."_

Remus. _"Oh Lea, you took my remaining best friend from me. All you do is take the people I cared about away. Am I next?"_

Ron. _"Azzy? You're not human anymore! You're a monster! It's your fault we almost died in the Ministry!"_

Hermion. _"Hmpf, see what recklessness did for you Azzy? You're not human anymore. Your Godfather is dead. Now, you've scarred us too. Are you happy Azzy?"_

Azalea couldn't look away from the transforming images, unable to hear Walburga and Kreacher's screeching. Her tears fell down continuously and she felt as if her heart was crushing itself in pain.

Then Sirius appeared, _"I can't believe I asked you to stay with me, Lea. I probably would've died sooner. You're not worth it—_

**— _I regret nothing Azalea—_**

— _I wasted my life for a monster—_

**— _you were the joy of our lives, the moment you were born—_**

— _you killed me—_

**— _you're the reason I'm still alive—_**

— _I hate you!—_

**— _I've always loved you Azalea Potter. The daughter of my Heart."_**

Azalea snapped.

"NO!" And blew a stream of fire trough the images and straight to the locket.

It closed with a snap glowing red hot but not melting, not destroyed.

Azalea panted feeling weak and turned to the still portrait, "What. Was. That?"

Walburga looked grim, "That was a Horcrux."

If the Lady Black was expecting a reaction from her she got nothing.

Azalea had absolutely no idea what that word meant.

"What?"

Now Walburga was back to the homicidal portrait she usually was, "You useless idiot! Do you know nothing! A Horcrux is a piece of soul a person tears from their very being! As long as the Horcrux is in tact that person never dies!"

Azalea paled and finally collapsed on the floor, "You homicidal bint. Soul magic is Dark Magic, that won't be taught just casually at any home much less the school."

Walburga screeched, "Get off the floor this instant! You have no manners you brain dead reptile!"

Azalea glared at the portrait then the House Elf, who only sneered at her in turn when he spelled an armchair from…somewhere to here. Following his Mistress' orders.

"Does that mean that Snake Face can only die if I destroy this thing?" the girl growled, glaring at the piece of dung laying innocently at the floor as if it didn't just try to kill her through depression or something.

Here Walburga sneered, "Not likely girl. I don't know how to destroy one you'd have to research that and good luck finding anything with an empty head like yours. And I don't believe for one moment the Dark Lord only made _one._ "

Azalea sat at the armchair looking disgusted and offended at once, "I can too find a way to destroy these things! And what do you mean? He made more than one? There's got to be side effects on that!"

The Lady Black joined in her disgust, "You just told me you experience visions and a connection to him, with that kind of inheritance I'm confident the soul piece in you is already gone. You didn't even react negatively when faced with another Horcrux. You also said you saw through Nagini's eyes, so she's likely one as well. And if I know the Dark Lord, why would he stop at that? He had to have made at least three and at most nine not including you, as I doubt you were intentional, to complete a magically significant number."

Azalea rubbed at her scar horrified. She was just glad this inheritance actually did something to benefit her now. If she was supposed to react near one then maybe—"I know one, his Diary. He was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle a half-blood before being the Dark Lord Voldemort he is now know us. That's a sentimental value, Nagini was as well and if going by this locket, he must have picked items that would be of a significant sentimental value for him, even if he wouldn't be admitting to it. So what items could the Hogwarts Founders have?"

Walburga looked grudgingly impressed before what she said fully registered on her painted on brain and she let out a screech that definitely hurt Azalea's ear.

Surprisingly enough or maybe not the House Elf just kept doing his chores despite how his ears are probably hurting him now. Must've been immunity or something. While Walburga practically wailed at her, "A half-blood?! What do you mean the Dark Lord is a Half-blood?! He's the Heir of Slytherin!"

Azalea smirked at that even as she felt as if her ears were probably bleeding, "Oh? Did the oh so great Lady Black not know that the Dark Lord they were following was a Half-blood? He said that himself you know how his mother was a weak witch and his father a filthy muggle. How pure the Lord's blood you're following was right? Don't worry he still was the Lord of Slytherin, right now I'm currently the heir though so sorry about that."

Walburage looked totally shell-shocked and Azalea was smug to know how much the rug must've been pulled from the ever so high headed Lady Black. The cursing that followed that was truly a thing of beauty.

"Girl!" Walburga barked glaring at her with speculative eyes.

Azalea who was mostly drifting in the armchair already bone tired even if it was only nearing lunch time and she was hungry besides, startled at that, "What?!"

Sneering Walburga scoffed, "You need more awareness training girl! And manners! What kind of Lady Black are you looking like a bumbling fool like that."

Grumbling Azalea stretched going up to get some food, "I'm not exactly trained you daft bint. I'm exhausted and starving I'll lead you to your lonesome now."

The portrait quickly shouted, "Kreacher! Prepare a proper meal for the new Lady Black! Bring it here with a table!"

Stunned Azalea gaped at the other, "What are you doing?!"

Walburga rolled her eyes, and Azalea was honestly a bit freaked about how much the woman seemed so life-like. Even while she was only bellowing insults and curses she already seemed very life like.

"You need to learn girl and seeing as you fled here, I'm guessing you didn't have any other choice so you _will_ learn. Starting with that recklessness of yours. When I told you to check it I meant run a diagnostic not practically poke a dragon in the eye like you did."

Sitting back down again Azalea turned narrowed eyes at the portrait, "Alright what gives? You're being far more accommodating than what I expected of you. How are you capable of making these kinds of decisions anyways? I thought portraits are only echoes of their models, not capable of forward decisions for themselves or changing themselves really."

She scoffed, "I'm a Black girl, what do you think? No, it's not a horcrux if your wondering, you need to read more on that abomination to understand how that's impossible, but I knew I was dying and sought to do my duty as the last true Black. My husband has long been dead, my youngest and Heir dead and my oldest imprisoned. I wasn't about to leave the remaining Blacks, tainted as they were by other families ideals."

"Okay, then why help?"

"Didn't you just hear me girl!" Walburga barked, "I am here to put the Blacks in a proper path and _you_ for better or for worse is the new Head! We need to set what needs to be done!"

"Alright already!" Azalea grumbled, "Besides I'm not only a Black, I'm the Heiress to the Potters, the Evans, the Peverells, the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws, a bunch of other Houses that ended in the war, which, imagine that, you're supposedly all about blood purity but you probably ended more magical lines than anyone else huh? And of course the Pendragons."

Azalea ate through the food that Kreacher delivered, not worried about any poison as the elf's mistress was the one to order it. She was also honestly starving enough to practically eat a horse, a sensation she wasn't used to. She always had a smaller appetite, must be the lizard then.

She heard a quiet grumble in her head and shook the thought out as her imagination. What she definitely wasn't imagining though was how quiet its been.

Looking up she found Walburga looking comically stunned. Her mouth was open and she looked like her eyes were about to pop out.

"Kreacher, I think I broke your Mistress." She deadpanned, eating another spoonful of her food neatly.

Kreacher looked startled turning to his Mistress abandoning his actual try to clean up the house and wailing at the portrait.

The elf's wailing was funny to watch and Azalea continued to eat watching the free entertainment.

"Shut up elf!" The Lady Black finally barked looking like she was mostly back to her senses and just in time to as Azalea was now polishing off biscuits and sandwiches.

She mused, "I think Kreacher might need some help in the house, he's too old and easily distracted. Not to mention—I do not like him. At all."

Walburga harrumphed, "Do as you will. Just clean this filthy place up."

"Oh, don't worry about that I'll turn this into a Gryffindor Paradise!"

The other grimaced before finally asking, "What do you mean about all of that?"

Azalea mocked, "Didn't you just hear me daft bint? I said I'm the Heiress of all those Houses. I've got stacks of accounts up to my eyebrows and…I have these rings."

Walburga actually leaned in to look at the rings not even offended by her words and then outright cackled.

Azalea sighed finishing off her food as she let the portrait laugh its lungs out, if it had lungs that is, feeling surreal of actually talking properly with a portrait. Walburga Black's portrait at that. Watching Kreacher go about his work silently added to that.

Speaking of, "Kreacher, do we have a box we can put that locket in? Until we find a way to destroy it, we should keep it safe and locked."

The House Elf nodded popping out to get it and once she got the wooden box from him she let him levitate the pendant in it. Not willing to touch the cursed thing.

"Oh you are actually perfect girl! This will bring prestige back to the Black name! Ha!"

"Well I'm glad you're so happy about it. But that actually only works if I survive my inheritance for the Pendragon's line. I get to deal with Mother Magic you know, _no big deal."_

Walburga smirked, "We've got time for that child. We'll get you ready."

Azalea rolled her eyes, "Did you take into account the creature I am now?"

The woman just waved a hand, "There's a book with Pendragons, about your kind. That is much better than a manner of other creature, yours is of noble lineage, why do you think the Pendragons are named that child? They are the originator of such line. Though none was chosen by magic to become the Royal's Heir or Heiress...until you that is. Technically, every Drakon is your cousin, but only you were chosen. I expect the inheritance ceremony for your Queendom isn't as hard as you think."

Then Walburga's eyes outright glinted as he stared at Azalea and she definitely felt like a cornered mouse somehow. She didn't even know portraits could glint like that!

"You don't understand yet how your inheritance will change the world as we know it. There hasn't been any monarchy for the Magical Kind in centuries. The Pendragon is leagues even above that they were once considered almost like Gods to us. Now, pull that table closer and get some notes girl, prepare everything you need for the next few days and get that elf you want here. We have much to do. We need to make sure you are ready."

Slumping Azalea said goodbye to the rest of her summer vacation. She had too much to do.

* * *

Over the next few days, Azalea prepared as best as she could.

Though she was tempted to stay into Sirius room she thought that may be a tad too creepy and instead chose the unoccupied guest room that had an attached bathroom. It was fairly large but not as large as the Master Suite and she was informed it was once the bedroom of Guests that were family to the Blacks.

She tried helping with cleaning even as Kreacher grumbled at her but couldn't do that at the same time as study so she relented on the house elf issue. She called on Dobby.

The little guy was ecstatic to see her and fairly bouncing in joy even as he looked in disgust at where she was living, "Dobby is happy to see Great Mistress Potter! But oh! What a dirty dirty place you are living in Great Mistress Potter!"

Kreacher glared at the younger House elf but Azalea intervened before any fight could start, "I know Dobby, but you see Kreacher here is really too old to take care of the house. I was wondering if maybe you could become my House Elf? I know this is asking-"

She was cut off as Dobby hugged her knees with all his might, "Oh Great Misstress Potter! Dobby was waiting and waiting but Dobby did not dare hope he did not! Oh Dobby would be so honored to be your House Elf Great Mistress Potter!"

Azalea chuckled hugging the House Elf back, "I'm happy you're happy Dobby. You should have told me before. I would've hired you sooner if I can."

"There are some rules though."

Dobby looked with wide trusting eyes at her, "Dobby would do anything, Great Mistress Potter."

"Well how about just calling me just Mistress, or Azzy or Lea?" Azalea tried hopefully but Dobby just shook his head looking horrified.

"Come on Dobby, you said you would do anything." She tried to plead but Dobby looked close to tears looking torn and she just sighed, "All right just shorten it to Mistress at least?"

Dobby nodded looking relieved at that, "Dobby understands Gr-Mistress Potter."

Azalea nodded, "I will pay you—"

"Oh no Mistress! Dobby will-"

Azalea just shook a finger at him, "Dobby, these conditions are necessary, okay?"

Dobby looked nervous but he nodded and Azalea continued, "I will pay you a galleon a week—"

"Too much Mistress! Too much!"

She sighed, remembering how much Mr. Weasley usually made but knowing he was definitely being underpaid so reiterated, "All right a galleon every two weeks—that's final. You and Kreacher will have the same conditions to this. So you can buy anything you might need Dobby, whether that's a favorite food, socks or toys it doesn't matter that's yours to do with as you please."

Dobby looked in wonder at her while Kreacher just looked at her like she was stupid.

"Second, we will fix a room here somewhere so you and Kreacher can have your own space. I don't want you guys sharing a cupboard or something. I want you two to have proper rooms!"

The two of them nodded again with the same expression just getting worse and she hurried on, "Third, you guys get uniforms."

Dobby looked horrified, "Clothes?"

Azalea shook her head she had to be firm about this, "No. Uniforms are different. They are work clothes and they reflect the family you are now part of. I want everyone to see how well cared for you guys are. That you are not going to be wearing some throw away pillow covers because my House can certainly afford you Uniforms and pay. You're part of the family now, even as House Elves and I want you to reflect the dignity and care of my House well all right?"

Now the both of them nodded happily enough.

She knew the last condition would probably be the hard sell, "Last, I want you guys to take day offs. At least once a week."

That made the two protest but she did not relent, "You both don't have to take a day off at the same time, I just want you guys to have a day where you rest and do want you want to do outside of taking care of the House or me."

Reluctantly they both consented and Azalea could now finally ask, "Okay Dobby, how do I bond you as my House Elf?"

Shyly enough Dobby hesitated, "Can Dobby bring someone to became Mistress House Elf as well?"

Azalea blinked confused, "Of course Dobby, you'd have to explain the rules to them though."

Looking relieved and excited Dobby brought over Winky, looking worse for wear.

Azalea almost wanted to smack her forehead, having forgotten about Dobby's one friend and observed as the female House Elf started to look more alert as Dobby explained to her. Finally Winky nodded looking at her with watery eyes.

Apparently it was simple enough to bond with them she just needed to reach out her magic through her wand to their heads. However since her wand was acting funny ever since her inheritance and the closer she got to her birthday she just laid a hand in their heads and with a glow of golden magic that they stared at in awe she said, "Welcome to my House, Dobby, Winky."

* * *

The next few days passed in a daze of cleaning. For the uniforms, since the House elves kept on coming back to simple pillowcase designs she finally went to the muggle world for a quick side trip.

Browsing the servant attires had them excited and finally drove the fact that these uniforms were supposed to be the norm for servants.

Kreacher was resistant to the changes but Azalea was firm and the old elf relented. She occasionally still had the urge to just flash fire the elf but she knew he was just a victim of circumstance and not truly at fault for what he did in Sirius' death.

Azalea would never be comfortable with him however which suited the both of them fine. So she had a much more smoother time learning what she needed to learn.

She was chagrined to admit it but Walburga was actually a great help to her in that. Even when she sneered at her House Elves appearance.

The first thing she was taught however was to actually set up her study which was the Lord's study that had a bookshelf connected to the Black House Library. A library that was still partially hidden.

Which was actually a good thing when she remembered how they had so carelessly thrown precious sources of information out before no matter if they were Dark or Light.

Which as Azalea learned did not have much of a difference in it at all. It was actually harder to find magic that was purely Dark or Light because most magic actually fell under Grey areas.

She always set a time to learn more about Horcruxes and how to destroy it but most of its descriptions were arcane which led to her difficulty in deciphering the modern equivalent of it.

But her days were filled with lessons about her Houses and her Creature inheritance.

She actually set up a specific box directly related to another box with Snarlclaw where they could exchange correspondence much more quickly. It cost a pretty penny but she had too much as it is and she knows it would be for a good cause.

She even managed to confirm some books left in the Pendragon vault as a Heiress she could take the books specifically meant for the Heir or Heiress first and there she found out more about her changes.

Her creature inheritance was first, because it was the most immediate concern and one she was completely ignorant of.

The history of her race really kept her attention, no matter the difficulty in deciphering it since it was from an ancient language she was sure isn't even used now. Thankfully further down the line were translations of it, to latin, which she was at least more familiar with. It took her a bit of a back and forth but it was worth it, especially since she had the actual accounts of their origin. Records from her highest House, the Pendragons.

She should've known really, with the name and all.

To start with the Drakon _were_ species that originated from the first Pendragons. Because as she had come to find out through a thorough scouring with the accounts she had, started from the meeting of two species. Yes, it was between a human and a dragon, but not in the way one might think.

Long before magic was in anyway organized a great golden dragon appeared out of the skies.

She was injured but lucky enough to be found by a kindhearted man of magic.

He had no surname, those times were only for names significant for their way of life after all but his name had been lost in lore. Only now known as the First.

The famous surname actually came from the dragon itself. It started with her abrupt arrival, for she was injured and keening in agony and she wanted her life to end but she could not go "in between" as she had later explained to the First. With the injuries she had and the pain she was in she could barely stand.

It was the First who helped her.

At the great peril of his own.

Because the First was magic yes but even before people hunted those different from them and the First was one of the most hunted because of the power he possessed. He risked his life to protect the Golden Dragon even though she was so big she could not be hidden, her bellow so loud everyone heard her.

He tried to ease her pain as much as he tried to protect the two of them and in the end his efforts was enough to stop the Golden Dragon's despair.

He did not know what manner of species the creature was at first, because the only ones closest to her appearance were Wyverns. They had major differences though, because this had four legs instead of two and a pair of wings. Golden scales instead of anything earth-toned, jewel like faceted eyes that swirled in color and the most different trait she had.

She could actually speak.

She was intelligent, had thoughts of her own and she communicated this to the human who helped her. It actually came from her what manner of species she was.

A Dragon.

She talked through his mind and that made them understand each other better. It allowed even a better gauge of each other's character. It made friendship possible between the two enough that the golden dragon did not want to die anymore but tragedy struck.

Though she was getting better she could not protect them from the others who seek to harm them and the First was brought close to death's door. The Golden Dragon however wasn't ready to see another beloved friend go and so she begged and cried for anyone to help and mother magic answered.

She sacrificed her life, her very being and soul for the First to live and mother magic granted it.

But the First looked like half of her now.

However he lived, and he grew closer to his own deity, able to communicate far more clearly with her. It opened himself up for a wider awareness of his world and his own magic. In gratefulness for the dragon he took her name, even if she did not give her actual name only that she was a Dragon of Pern.

And so he became the first Perndragon which in later years probably due to the language's transitions it became Pendragon as they took on more characteristic of the dragons they took care of. The Wyverns who became dragons of the earth the Pendragon's own symbols and one of the most dangerous creatures that bowed only to a Pendragon.

Because with their new appearance came the perks.

They had greater mind magics than anyone, along with fire based magic, their skin in their hybrid forms was a great protector from magic and sharp objects. A resistance that only increased in their full Drakon forms, that is becoming an actual dragon.

That was her life now. Becoming an actual dragon.

Like an animagus form, which also meant no Drakon has achieved a different animagus form.

Of course, on the opposite spectrum when in their fully human forms, they had less resistance to magic and sharp objects, still greater than a normal magic user though.

Their healing's also accelerated, but that also came with certain ailments only specific to Drakon's and treatments specialized for Drakons.

As for physicality, a Drakon's strength and speed increases in human form, though less than in their hybrid form and less again in their full on dragon form. Their senses were the same in that too.

They even had an ability that allowed them to teleport. It was the 'go between' the Golden Dragon had mentioned. They open like a rift in space and another rift opens in the place they visualize. Apparently no dizziness even just a bit of extreme cold that didn't affect them as much in their hybrid or full forms. Which is also the only way they could do it. Apparating even came from that ability so they could teleport in their fully human forms.

Being a Drakon also meant they develop something like a second consciousness. Not entirely coherent but like a culmination of all the baser instincts a dragon has. It only bled through a lot in the human mindset but if ever it overwhelms the human, like through a traumatic event maybe, then a Drakon goes 'feral' becoming completely dragon in mindset even in human form. Rarely do the human mind come back in this state.

Those instinct came with rather extreme personality traits, like aggression, hoarding, territorial, pride and others, of course because of the human mind it can be controlled somewhat. If you have good control of yourself that is. The base instincts always show though, the human mind just often rationalizes it so it doesn't become quite extreme.

That's also where the heat comes from. When the Drakon matures, which is usually either from the moment of your inheritance or up to a year you'll experience heats. It was unique to every Drakon, from the time it shows, to its duration. One thing is constant though, when you spend the heat it's agony and draining, with a mate however it's better.

That's the only time they also get pregnant because it needed the higher internal heat they experience for them to get pregnant.

Much like in the wizards there are male Carriers as well, which is what she is. The specie of Drakon that bears young. While the Dominants were usually the ones who led a Nest. A Nest was a group of mates that revolved around their Carrier. Each one has a different role in the Nest and it could go from as small as two to as big as over ten people.

A pair has never been heard before, it definitely meant that sometime in the future Azalea was going to find herself multiple mates.

Fantastic.

At least they weren't called submissive as the counterpart to Dominants but you can't really name any kind of Drakon as submissive. Perhaps only in the part that they deferred to their Dominants but the Carrier is always the center of any Nest and often as the carrier of young usually actually more aggressive even to their mates when pregnant.

Drakon usually found their mate in other Drakons but most of the time there's always other species to balance that out because an all Drakon Nest usually spelled trouble for their mentality. Their instincts will rile each other up, only another specie, with different instincts could calm them down.

Any child from a Drakon isn't a guarantee for another Drakon. It popped up in families differently as they had a saying as well, like what Ollivander says. The dragon chooses.

The average clutch a Nest had in their lifetime were twenty kids.

Twenty.

Azalea honestly didn't know if she should rejoice in that fact or be worried.

She always wanted a big family but twenty kids seem like a lot for a family.

She wasn't even sure if she'd become a good parent with how messed up she was.

Not to mention it's not exactly a guarantee she'd survive the war.

Even more nerve-wracking was the fact that Carrier Drakons always, without fail, get the urge to make a Call in their first heat.

A Call will be felt in everyone closer to magic. Those who have a greater connection to her, which would mean every Drakon and all manners of creatures.

Once the call is made, those potential mates will come to the caller and the Dance of Drakons occurs. Which is essentially where the carrier finds a suitable mate for his/her first heat. No actual dancing but something like a mating flight.

Azalea thumped her head on her desk.

This were too many changes at once.

She wasn't sure how she was going to adapt with all of these. She hasn't even started on her Head of House duties yet and her Houses too then the accounts.

She had too much to do.

She needed a break.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and that's it! 
> 
> Yes! There are bits of Dragon of Pern series elements to it and I was particularly inspired by a fic named The Queen Who Fell To Earth by Bobmin356 but only in the fact that i discovered that book because of them everything else will be completely different but it is a really great fic, technically unfinished though but so so awesome! So if you like that kind of thing go read it!
> 
> Also there's something Azalea is missing! I wonder who will spot it?? It's about the Drakons! Comment if you have some idea okay? Have fun, stay safe and healthy and read again my AN! 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that's a wrap! So there's our intro, see you guys next chapter!


End file.
